Losing Forever
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Bella dies giving birth to Edward's daughter. Now Edward must raise her and help her understand the meaning of living forever.
1. Chapter 1:Losing Forever

Anime's Girl: Alright im sorry I haven't been writing in such a long time but I've just been so busy with schoolwork and all this and that. I got the book Twilight last week and was hooked on it from the very start. Afterward I got the book New Moon and I am dying for a bite of the book Eclipse.

Um...I got this idea while I was in my science class reading New Moon for the umpteenth time. So here is my first shot at a Twilight fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters those belong to the great mind of Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

Losing Forever...

Edward's P.O.V

I could feel her slip away from me as my Bella began to give birth to our first child. I gripped her hand softly as the contractions were just minutes apart.

The night of our graduation Bella freely gave herself to me. Around the same time Alice had a vision of a child in the meadow where Bella and I shared our first kiss.

Surely enough a month later Bella told me she was pregnant. I blinked at her once..getting the message through my head and then I smiled that crooked smile I knew Bella loved so much. I hugged her gently and kissed her.

But I guess what Alice didn't see was that every second that Bella pushed..her life slipped further and further away. Bella's grip lessened more and more each time.

Bella's piercing scream pierced the room in the hospital and squeezed my hand ressassuring me she was still with me.

All Carlisle could do was give her commands to push. I hated to see my Bella in pain..I wanted to save her..spend the rest of eternity with her but fate was playing a cruel joke on me.

Finally a soft cry was heard. Carlisle wrapped up the infant and looked at me.

"You have a daughter Edward..." he said to me smiling a little bit.

Bella's hand lessended dramatically. I turned to look at her pale face and the monitor's readings began to slow down...each beep becoming more and apart.

"Edward...there's nothing you can do.." Carlisle said to me handing my newborn little girl.

"I need to save her...I can't lose her." I replied my voice cracking. looking at the monitor again. The beeps were farther and farther apart.

I turned to look at Bella. Her body was so frail...if we hadn't...no..I can't think like that. She was smiling a weak smile. Her life was just slipping away and all I could do was watch her.

"I love you..." she whispered to me..her eyes closing.

"Bella..you need to hang on...you just have to...for our daughter.." I replied to her my voice nearly in a sob.

"I'll love you forever. " she said to me closing her eyes. All I could was kiss her one last time.

"I will always love you my Bella..." I whispered. Her eyes closed completely and the room was filled with a long beep sound.

Bella's P.O.V

I'm looking up at the moon and Im dreaming. Im floating leaving everything behind. The darkness overwhelms me as he kisses me one last time. My Edward..I'm such a weak human. But I regret nothing...nothing at all.

(a/n the first line in her p.o.v is from the movie Selena if you didn't know.)

Carlisle's P.o.v

I sighed and stared at Edward's saddened expression. He was 18 years old, and now had a newborn daughter to take care of.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked him looking at his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"Amethyst...Amethyst Cullen..." Edward said to me. All I could do was nod.

Edward's P.o.v

I thought about the name for just a moment..then I remembered yesturday she said she loved the name Amethyst for a little girl. So I named my daughter Amethyst...Amethyst Cullen.

I told Carlisle and he just nodded.

From what I could tell Amethyst had Bella's light skin and but she had my hair color.

I forced a smile at my daughter who was opening her eyes and making a whiney face at the bright lights. Her eyes were a piercing blue.

"Hey there my little angel..." I smiled my crooked smile. I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes.

Amethyst's head titled a little bit and she yawned.

I smiled again me held Amethyst closer to me.

"You are safe and loved.." I whispered to her.

At that moment Alice,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper and Esme bursted into the room.

"Edward! How is Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella had an aneurism...and we lost her." Carlisle explained.

(a/n An aneurism is the bulge of a blood vessel wall and it can burst leading to death. That's what happened in Bella's case. YAY. Im so smart...no really I looked it up on Wilkipedia)

"Oh..." Alice said her cheery voice now a sad one.

Everyone in the room looked at Bella's porcilean face and sighed sadly.

"What did you name the baby?" Emmett asked looking at the bundle in my arms.

"Her name is Amethyst..Amethyst Cullen. " I said looking at a sleeping Amethyst in my arms.

"Well you know im going to spoil her Edward!" Alice exclaimed hiding the sadness in her voice.

"Just not too much..." I replied looking at Alice.

"So what is she a full vampire..or human..or what?" Rosalie asked.

"Its hard to tell right now..we will be able to tell once she gets older." Carlisle replied staring at Amethyst.

"Amethyst...you are safe..loved..and cared for." I whispered to my daughter.

Anime's Girl: There was chapter one of Im hoping many more chapters to come in my first shot at a Twilight fic!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This story formally known as Amethyst Skies is now known as Losing Forever. If you understand the title Edward and Bella were suppose to live forever together.

I received harsh reviews and they made me think. I wanted to come up with a Twilight fic that possibly was different than the rest.

I know a lot of Twilight always have Bella living and she runs away..afraid to tell Edward.

I can't even look at my story anymore. Was it really that OOC? If it was I will attempt to re-write it and edit it...possibly making it a little bit longer.

Ok one big question that was asked was that.."Why didn't Edward save Bella?"

Bella was in labor if you remember correctly. Due to the intensity of how much pain Bella was in if you remember. Edward didn't want to put her through 3 days of agony and pain.

Im hoping later on today I can try and edit my mistakes..Ill will put Edward and Alice more into character. I appologize for my mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2:Goodbye Tears

Anime's Girl: Hey im back with chapter 2 of Losing Forever.

I have a couple questions that needed answering.

The first one was that why didn't Edward save Bella during child birth?

If you remember correctly Edward wasn't into the idea of turning Bella into a vampire.

Alrighty. Here's the deal. My cpu was going nuts so I put in the restore disk and I had saved my copy of chapter 2 on a floppy disk but for some reason it didn't save. So im here typing it up for the second time!

I wanted Amethyst to have a middle name and I got the idea after putting up chapter 1 so im telling you guys Amethysts' full name. Her full name is Amethyst Bell Cullen in honor of her mother Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I own Amethyst.

Chapter 2

Goodbye Tears...

Edward's P.O.V

Today is the day of Bella's funeral. Reality didn't really kick in until about 5 minutes after Bella's death.

Marking today it has been a week since her death.

Amethyst cries in my arms as if she knows who is in the coffin. I shush her as best as I can.

Jasper is holding onto Alice. She clings on to him as if he was the only thing keeping herself from falling to the floor.

A sadenned expression is on Carlisle's face and Esme is in his arms.

Emmette holds on to Rosalie trying to had the sadness on their faces.

The day couldn've of been more depressing. It was raining and no sun was shining.

I found myself letting the tears fall down my face. I just kept staring at Bella in the coffin. Her hair was slightly curled and she wore a red simple satin dress. Her face was pale and her eyes were closed.

Damn it...damn it all.

Charlie is here mourning just like the rest of us. But his expression is anything but mourning. Charlie is mad and he glares at my family. He blames us...blames me for Bella's death.

He took one look at Amethyst and he scowled a little bit as if he hated what me and Bella created.

Hate me but don't hate Amethyst. She nothing wrong by coming into this world.

I smile slightly at Amethyst. I was told vampire's couldn't have children. Yet here I am holding my daughter.

As Bella's coffin began to lower into the ground, I begin to think about the relationship I had with her.

The times she fell asleep in my arms, all the times I told her I loved her.

I even promised her I would always stay by her side. But look at what cruel fate has done to me.

Anime's Girl: Ok im ending it there only because I have a big case of writer's block. I wanted to make it longer but I got so many damn ideas in my head for Amethyst's life that I can't contain. So there you go chapter 2.


	4. Author's Note 2

Author's Note!

Ok..Im deleting Losing Forever and starting a completely new fan fic.

So im sorry for all you guys who were dying for me to continue but I started writing in class and had the most amazing break through ever!

So Losing Forever is getting deleted and to take its place will be my new fan fic Moon Child which its my twist on the New Moon book.

Im sorry you guys. I feel my new fic will live up to standards. I have chapter 1 of my new fic almost done so it should be up by friday.

Mainly because tommorrow I won't have time to type it up I have a band concert...and yes I play in band for ya'll who didn't know that.

My writer's block is over...thank god. So im returning to the wonderfull world of fan fiction.

So keep an eye out for Moon Child and other updates!

Sorry again!

Anime's Girl


End file.
